


Noctis x Reader - Camping

by kawaiinekodono



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adorable, Blushing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, mild nudity? kinda?, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiinekodono/pseuds/kawaiinekodono
Summary: You go on your first camping trip with the gang and find yourself in some ~situations~ with the prince.





	Noctis x Reader - Camping

"It's a little squishy back here."

You filled your cheeks with air, attempting to further compress your body between the men on either side of you. Or, to be more accurate, you were attempting to avoid any contact whatsoever with the one on the left.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come," you heard Ignis sigh from the driver's seat.

"Aaand why is that?" you asked, a little offended by his apprehensive tone. You leaned forward and pushed yourself up a little using the centre console, shooting him the most piercing glare you could muster up. The warm afternoon air felt nice on your skin, and you stretched out your back in momentary bliss.

Ignis' expression remained neutral as he focused on driving, not even sparing you a glance.

_Pshhhh. Typical responsible Ignis._

"I don't think you're the type of person who is suited to camping," he said, with slight hesitance.

You blinked once, twice, then sat back down in your seat. You wanted to hear how Ignis saw you.

"Why do you say that?"

Before he could say anything, Gladiolus cut in.

"Everyone's suited to camping, Iggy."

"Right..."

"It's as simple as learning to survive; tame the wild. Co-exist with it. You hear me, Y/N?"

You nodded slowly, furrowing your eyebrows a little.

"Er... yeah, I hear you... I think?"

He pat you on the back, leaving a dull sting and making you wince. "Attagirl," he said with pride, much like a father would to his daughter.

_Geez, talk about not knowing his own strength._

Noctis sighed wearily, and you froze in place and turned to peer at him, all of a sudden more aware of his close presence. Your heart jolted when a thought crossed your mind for just a moment - what if you'd annoyed him somehow by coming?

"I just don't get why you'd want to come camping in the first place," he stated, his lack of enthusiasm evident. You raised an eyebrow at him in questioning, then turned to Prompto to gauge his opinion on the matter. You decided to have faith in your usually over enthusiastic friend.

"Riiiight?" Prompto groaned, shaking his head. Your faith in him disappeared. You then turned in dismay to Gladiolus, who had a very solemn expression on his face.

"Seems like these three would much prefer living like royalty in a fancy hotel room to co-existing with the wild."

He narrowed his eyes at them and shook his head in disappointment.

"Er, well, Noct sort of is royalty but-"

"Then let's change that! This will be the best camping trip ever! Right guys?" you cut Prompto off mercilessly. Gladio pumped his fist, psyched up in no more than a second.

"Hell yeah!"

You looked pointedly at the other three.

"I suppose."

"Well... yeah! Yeah, it will be!"

"...Suuure."

You pouted at their lack of enthusiasm (excluding Prompto, who was actually getting a little excited now). Even so, you remained determined, already planning your activities for the night.

What you couldn't plan out, though, was how you were going to act natural with Noctis so close to you each day.

In highschool, you somehow found yourself in a trio of friends - Noctis, Prompto, and you. You weren't sure when it started exactly...  
One minute, you were smiling at the pair of them while passing in the halls.  
The next, you were laughing yourself to tears after bothering Noctis at his part-time job.

Your times with those two were the most fun of your life, and once you got to know Gladiolus and Ignis, your memories grew more and more fond.

At some point, though, you stopped seeing Noctis as a best friend. You felt like a complete mess every time you thought of him. It's hard to pinpoint when those affections began exactly - they could have started that one time when he did a lame somersault on your front lawn, or when you saw him fast asleep in class. Maybe you'd had them from the beginning.

It was difficult for you back then. You often reminded yourself (or were quite firmly reminded by someone else) that Noctis was a _prince._ In time, you stopped caring - maybe out of selfishness and not wanting to seperate yourself from him. Either way, you stayed by his side.

You'd lived with your feelings for so long that it felt abnormal to _not_ have your heart skip a few beats... basically every time the prince did something even as simple as glancing at you. You shouldn't be too affected after all this time. Right?

But you were. Sometimes it felt like it was getting worse with time, not better - especially at a time like this. Camping.  
Usually the guys went on their camping trips without you. They had offered when they initially started going, but you always declined. You figured you were already interrupting their 'guy bonding time' enough without intruding on their camping, too.

As it turned into Gladio dragging the others along, the offers stopped altogether. Once the opportunity to accept the invitation was gone, you found yourself wanting to do it more and more. You finally asked Gladio to come along on one of their trips some time - and that time was now. Naturally, though, it felt so much different to falling asleep in the middle of a so-called study session. You would be sleeping in the same tent as him. It was... overwhelming.

"Y/N, we're here."

Noctis tore you from your anxious thoughts with that simple statement. You looked up only to see everyone was out of the car. Ignis and Gladio were already hauling stuff out of the back, and Noctis was smirking at you with his arms propped over the car door. You opened and closed your mouth like a fish, then laughed nervously.

"Looks like we are here. Haha, yeah." you affirmed sheepishly, your smile feeling strained with embarrassment.

Prompto burst out laughing, and you shrunk under the amused gazes of your two friends. You remembered something and smiled devilishly at them.

"What's so funny, Prompto? Did you forget the time you two fell asleep on the train and went three hours further than you should have, by any chance?" you sang out with indignance, opening the door to your right and climbing out. Noctis cringed at this, having clearly been forced to dig up some repressed memories.

"Hey, I thought we agreed not to talk about that!" he complained. You shrugged, offering him a lopsided smile. He shoved his hands in his pockets and huffed, looking around for something to focus on and keep a little bit of his dignity.

"K.O." Prompto said in a miserable game-announcer voice, making you laugh. You all caught up with Ignis and Gladio, and started unpacking the bags.

Gladio pitched the tent with the forced assistance of Prompto. They had quite a luxurious dome tent, silver & navy blue and very roomy. It was tall enough to stand in, and had a zippable "door" leading to the second section at the back.  
While they struggled to set it up, you got everyone's belongings together and set up the chairs. Ignis started to prepare his ingredients, and Noctis made a circle of rocks in preparation for the campfire that you would be sitting around (but mostly he just sat in the sun, curled up on a chair like a lazy cat).

A short time after everyone finished and left to bring back some firewood, you attempted to squish the pile of blankets and pillows into your arms. You sighed and gave up on the first attempt. Instead of your earlier strategy, you dropped them so you could take them into the tent one by one. However, before you could even lean down, they lifted off the ground.

You glanced up and saw Gladio's grinning face right in front of you, and at that your heart swelled. You smiled at him and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear bashfully.

"Aww, thanks, Gladio. How swe-"

You stopped mid-sentence when he draped each blanket over the top of your head without a word.

"What the hell." you deadpanned. Your voice was almost completely muffled by the layers and layers of blankets.

"Pffff-" you heard from outside of your blanket barrier.  
You struggled even harder to escape from the heavy fortress Gladio trapped you in, realising the other three were back.

"What in the world..." you heard Ignis say with disbelief, and at that your cheeks went warm and you struggled even more. You felt their gazes even through layers of soft blankets. In the struggle, your foot got caught a little too high up on one of the outer sheets, and the next thing you knew, you were toppling over.  
You braced for the impact, but... it never came.

"Nice catch!" Prompto said in excitement from outside. You felt the weight on top of your head decrease, and assumed it was the other three removing the blankets. You were relieved to finally be free from your (not so) eternal prison.

"Pah!" you breathed, finally getting some fresh, cool air. "Thanks guys. Gladio, what the hell..."

The words died on your tongue when your gaze met a pair of deep blue eyes.

"...was that for," you said slowly, your wide-eyed expression mirroring the prince's. You were still in his arms, blankets piled around your shoulders and your hair messy.

Your mouth popped open.  
"Oh," you said breathily.

_Smooth. Real smooth._

"Oh?" Noctis repeated after a moment of pause, raising an eyebrow.  
"What does 'oh' mean?"

You could feel yourself flush and panicked to recover from his sneak attack.

"It means 'oh', what else? Already forgetting basic English, Noct? Early onset of dementia much," you joked back. He smiled at you lopsidedly.

"Well, then I guess-"

"This banter is cute and all, but it's not very convincing when you're in each others arms." Gladio said flatly.

You both turned to him then back to each other, blinking in confusion. As if in sync, you jerked away from each other. The blankets slid down your shoulders and you let them slip completely off you. Prompto threw them into the tent and offered you a thumbs up.

"Ha ha ha ha..." you laughed robotically, turning away and cradling your burning face. Noctis _somehow,_ for s _ome unknown reason,_ started coughing uncontrollably at the same time, making Ignis hurry over. He got on one knee and held out an inhaler like a wedding ring.

"I don't have asthma, Ignis," Noctis managed to splutter. He snatched the inhaler from his hands and pointedly flung it into a patch of dead grass.

Prompto gasped and dived after it, yelling something about saving the environment.

"Noct... Did..." you stammered, your jaw wide open. "Did you just get engaged to Ignis?" you laughed incredulously, which turned into full-blown hysterical laughter.

"Stop laughing at your own stupid joke," Noctis muttered, desperately stifling a smile. Ignis looked vaguely uncomfortable and took a sip from a can of Ebony... who knows where he got it from.

You just stuck your tongue out at them both and plopped into the tent, on the pile of blankets.

After a few hours and some hard work, you could all finally relax around the warmth of the campfire. Except Ignis, who was cooking spaghetti, because parenting is a full-time job.  
You stumbled out of the tent with dry, crunchy leaves sticking to the bottom of your socks. You wrinkled your nose in annoyance, but your feet were too cold to care at that point. Before reaching the campfire, you stopped, and smiled.

The boys were laughing and grinning, very blatantly teasing each other and allowing themselves to just be happy. You felt a burst of happiness watching Noctis trying not to laugh as he defended himself with desperation, with Prompto giving him a look of fake pity and Gladio laughing himself to tears. Ignis just rolled his eyes and showed a hint of a smirk despite his concentration on the pasta.

"Wait till your girlfriend comes back," Gladio laughed maniacally. He wiped a tear from his eye and your heart dropped to your stomach.

"Cut it out!" Noct hissed, peeking back at the tent nervously. "Y/N is not my g-girlfriend," he stated, tripping over the word in his embarrassment. You felt like you could drop dead on the spot, from your increasingly warm cheeks if not your overwhelming emotions.  
_Oh geez. I can't listen to this anymore..._

"Reeeaaallllly?"

"She-"

Noctis cut himself off completely when he felt a poke on the side of his cheek.

"What you dudes talking about?" you asked lamely, flashing them an innocent and wide-eyed smile. Gladio just shrugged and shot a grin at Noct, making him avert his gaze. Instead, he tilted his face up to see you standing over him.

You were a _little_ caught off guard, standing there with your finger squished into his cheek, unsure of how to react... and then that 'a little' turned into 'extremely' when he smiled ever so slightly.

You kept your finger there for a moment longer, admiring the way his smushed cheek made his smile about a thousand times more adorable. You had probably been staring at each other in quiet amazement and affection for a little longer than normal. If anyone noticed, they didn't say so.

Your hand swiped away and into your pocket, and you found yourself unable to meet anyone's eyes when you sat down. The silence may have felt comfortable to the others, but for you it was unbearable and you held your hands out to the warmth of the fire just so you had something to focus on other than your own heart rate. Left any longer, you probably would have convinced yourself they could hear each thump.

"Dinner is prepared," Ignis called. You stood up eagerly, suddenly realising how hungry you were - or maybe you were just glad to have a distraction. The other three lined up behind you as if they were in line at the cafeteria (not that Ignis would ever stand for Noct going to school without a packed lunch).

"Aww, you're even dishing it up for us? Thanks!" you exclaimed, taking your bowl eagerly. He was just about to scoop up some pasta into the next bowl, when he froze, questioning himself and his own independence. He put the ladle down slowly and handed it to Prompto.

"Huh?" he said cluelessly. "You're not serving me?"

"You can serve yourselves. I'm not your slave," he said bitterly. He sat down with his own bowl and started to eat, looking proud of himself as if he'd just finished marching for human rights, him VS the world.

Prompto served himself... probably a lot more than he should have, while splashing sauce and dropping spaghetti everywhere. Ignis' eyebrow twitched but he made no movement to protest, even when Noct refused to take any of the vegetable garnish. You smiled with pity as you twirled pasta around your fork.

_Oh, Ignis... such a beautifully oppressed creature._

You all ate in near-silence (save for comments of appreciation and some mildly sexual sounding moans of enjoyment... oops awkward), too hungry and the food too delicious for anyone to try to make conversation.

About twenty minutes later, Ignis trudged down the path to the lake to wash the dishes, you and Prompto in tow. Noct made it about two meters down the path before moaning about how long it would take, so Ignis sent him back if only to salvage his own sanity. Gladio insisted that yes, he absolutely had to stay and protect the camp from wild beasts, and no, he wasn't making excuses. Nobody even bothered to question it.

"Wouldn't it have been easier for just one person to walk the distance and wash them?" Prompto asked exasperatedly, rubbing his arms from the sudden cold. You both looked to Ignis expectantly. He glanced back at Prompto, adjusting his glasses.

"You're right. Maybe I should've sent you alone," he said sarcastically. Prompto grimaced, making you laugh a little. You were personally glad that you were going as a group. It would have felt wrong sending someone alone - anything could happen, after all.

"That would be mean," you chided him, adjusting the stack of plates in your now aching arms. "Besides, it's getting dark."

"We have our lights, I'm sure someone could survive perfectly fine on their own."

"I don't have one."

"Yeah, but we wouldn't send you alone."

You weren't sure whether to feel flattered or offended by his matter-of-fact statement. Either way, you smiled at him and put an arm on his shoulders, though it made carrying the dishes harder for both of you.

"And why is that? Think I'm scared of the dark?" you said playfully. He stuck his tongue out and shook your arm off his shoulders.

"Nah, you'd probably be fine, but Noct would _literally_ kill us if we let you out of our sight."

Your heart rate picked up at the mention of his name, not expecting for him to come up in conversation. Then you realised what Prompto just said and raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" you inquired slowly.

"Beca-"

"Come on," Ignis prompted.  
You looked to where his voice came from and realised he was far ahead of you two, already wiping down a plate. Prompto yelled out in relief of finally giving his limbs a break. As you washed, and all the way back to the camp, all you could think of was what Prompto said.  
Even if it was only in Noct's nature to be overprotective, you couldn't help but replay it over and over, feeling the butterflies and daydreaming about what could be.

~

"I'm changing first," you yawned once you returned to the camp. Ignis nodded and Prompto gave you an enthusiastic thumbs up, which resulted in a few plates toppling off his stack and onto the dirt. You winced but said nothing, you would leave that job for Ignis.

Once you were in the tent, you slipped off your shoes and threw them out the door. Then you zipped the door shut and velcroed down all the window-like flaps. You trusted the guys, and were open with them, but it didn't mean you wanted them seeing you change.

You stared blankly at the blanket-covered floor and sighed. So much for organisation. You rolled your eyes and pulled your shirt off, throwing it into the corner in defeat. A moment of lifting and shaking the bedding around revealed your belongings had been moved. You couldn't help but feel a surge of annoyance at needing to put more effort into a simple task than originally needed as you unzipped the flap leading into the back part of the tent.

You leaned in, almost tripping over a shoe in the process, then froze. Noctis was dishevelled and shirtless, putting his arms into the sleeves of a t-shirt. He lifted his arms to pull the shirt over his head, when you let out an involuntary whimper.  
His head whipped around and his mouth fell open to see you standing there in shock. He was completely stunned into silence, his gaze going from your face to your chest and bare stomach and back to your chest for longer than either of you would ever admit.

"Y/N...?" he croaked stupidly. The pair of you stood there, him with his arms still in the sleeves and you in a push-up bra, completely frozen for what felt like hours but was probably a matter of seconds. Without thinking about it, you let out a blood curdling scream and stepped back.

"Y/N?!?" Prompto yelled. The zipper to the entrance was already being tugged at by the two outside, so Noct couldn't help it. It's not like he particularly wanted to, but next thing, your back was against his bare chest and he was covering your mouth so you wouldn't scream again.

"Is everything alright back there?" Ignis yelled into the tent, a hint of panic in his voice. Noctis dropped his hand from your mouth slowly and you were completely at a loss of what to say or do in this situation.

"E-Everything's fine! Everything's fine, everything's fine," you insisted, your voice shaky. The reality of what was happening replayed over and over in your head, and you felt more and more like you were about to drop dead with every passing second that your skin was touching his.

"That's good, but what happened to merit such a scream?"

"I thought I saw a spider?" you yelled. You could hear your heartbeat drumming louder and louder and you wondered if Noctis could feel it, if he knew how affected you were.

"Ah... okay? Sorry," Ignis offered politely. You heard the zipper again, and pulled yourself away from Noctis. You covered yourself with your arms and stared straight at him, your face getting increasingly redder. He didn't fare any better, and instead chose to look at a sock as if it was the most intriguing thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. As if nothing had just happened, as if the pair of you weren't still topless right in front of each other, as if his heart rate was completely normal.

"What the hell?!" you whispered finally, more to yourself than anything.

Noct squinted his eyes shut tight and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I really really am sorry, I didn't want you to be even more embarrassed and-"

"What now? What are we supposed to do now?!" you panicked, overlapping his frantic whispered apologies.

"Huh?" he faltered.

"We can't just walk out of the tent together normally now... imagine what they're going to think!!"

Noctis choked a little, swallowing and racking his brain for a sensible answer.

"Um... maybe we should... get dressed first?" he spluttered.

"What do you _mean_ we should-?! oh. Good idea." you mumbled. Numbly, you walked to your bag of clothes in the corner. Noctis turned around upon seeing you in his line of vision, and finally slipped his shirt over his head. You buttoned up your pyjama shirt at the same time, observing him cautiously - though you doubted he would peek.

Meanwhile, Gladio returned from his bathroom break.

"Where's Noct?" Prompto questioned.

"Changing. And taking forever, for that matter."

He started walking to the entry of the tent, opening his mouth to yell out, when Ignis held out an arm to halt him. He gave Gladio a deadly serious look, glanced at the tent, then glanced back. Gladio's eyes widened momentarily but then he offered him a lazy smirk.

"Huh."

~

"What are you doing?!" you whisper-screamed, covering your eyes after seeing Noctis start to undo his belt.

"Wha- why are you watching?!" he whisper-screamed back, self consciously stepping a little further away. "I'm not gonna just change out of my shirt! That's not how getting changed works!"

You felt your face burn more, if that was even possible, and you meekly rotated to face the wall while you changed into your pyjama shorts.

"I'm done," you muttered finally.

"Same."

You both turned around, unnaturally blank expressions on your faces. After about two seconds of eye contact, the pair of you found the wall very interesting.

"So..." you trailed off.

"Yep," he said meaninglessly, popping the 'p'.

"I'm just gonna walk out... and distract them. So you can slip out," you said awkwardly.

"Er, sure."

You fiddled with the hem of your sleeve, still standing in the exact same position.

"Hey... can we, like, never-"

"Let's not speak of this _ever_ , for the rest of our lives. Not even in the afterlife, if there is one. Never. Ever."

Noctis blinked at you, then left out a 'pffft' of muffled laughter at the entire situation.

"Yeah... let's not."

~

You rubbed your temples.

"What even is this sleeping arrangement? Who came up with this and why?"

"This makes no sense. Why are Y/N and I alone back here?"

You and Noctis had been kicked into the back room, apparently. Gladio gave a wave of dismissal from his position sprawled out on the floor.

"Well, there's two rooms for a reason..." he trailed off with a dark chuckle.

"W-w-wh-! What reason?!" Noctis croaked.

"Hmm? Space, of course. Can't all sleep in the same room," he answered flippantly.

"But we usually always... we-"

"Aw, shut it. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?"

You just rolled your eyes and sat on the blanket. It was better to just deal with it; those guys were always messing with each other. It's only one night.

_Wait. 'The blanket'?_

"Why is there only one blanket?!" you yelped, lunging back to the doorway. Noctis' jaw dropped and he glared at Gladio with indignation, even if his back was turned.

"Yeah, what the hell is up with that?!"

You grinned a little despite yourself. It felt nice to be fighting against the same thing as comrades-in-arms, backing each other up perfectly. It was kinda fun.

"Only brought four blankets."

"I could have sworn..."

"Nope, only four. Sorry. We can't all live in luxury, Noct. I'm too big to share a blanket with. Unless you would force Iggy to share with Prompto? Because that's preeetty evil."

"But..."

You sighed out a 'goodnight' and did up the zipper.

_Wayyy too many compromising positions today. This day is cursed._

You mentally killed the tiny voice in the back of your mind saying 'or maybe blessed'. In defeat, you sat on the thin mattress and pulled the blanket over yourself, then pat the space next to you in beckoning. Though the sound was quiet, Noctis always found his eyes following where you went. He didn't need to hear it.

"I'm fine," he uttered.

"Huh?"

He could almost see the way your eyebrows rose and knitted together, the way your lips held the traces of a reluctant, incredulous smile.

"I don't need a blanket. You can have it."

"Well, how do you plan to sleep without a blanket or a mattress, genius?" you sighed, humouring him.

He shook the clothes out of his rucksack, then arranged them in a line that he'd barely even fit on. You let out a confused laugh, making him pout.

"You don't need to try to be a gentleman, Noct. You're so ridiculous."

"What?!" he demanded. "You should be thanking me right now, not making fun of me."  
You smiled and shrugged. It felt like you could say anything right now, after everything that happened through the day.

"Noct."

"What?"  
He frowned at you, a sight you could barely make out in the dark.

"Noctis."

"Y/N. What do you want?"

"Noctis Lucis Caelum," you said softly.

He sat completely still, watching you crawl out of the blanket and closer to him. You stopped right in front of him and folded your legs underneath you.

"Your Highness," you cupped his cheeks, trying not to laugh at the concentration in his face. His eyes locked onto yours with a forced stillness. Inside, it felt like his heart was doing somersaults, star jumps, backflips, an entire gymnastics routine.

"What?" he whispered, ever so quiet. You could feel his breath brush up against your skin, giving you goosebumps even though you felt impossibly warm.

You found yourself unable to answer, instead sliding your hands further up around his cheeks to brush back his stupidly dishevelled hair. He didn't dare to breathe as you leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead.

He stared at you in astonishment. You brushed your left hand down from his cheek and placed the tips of your fingers on his chin. He watched your every movement with bated breath, then his eyes made their way back to your face.

The expression on his face was vulnerable. Adorable. You could have cried right then, right there.

Face softening, you leaned in to kiss his cheek this time, or more specifically his cheekbone - ever so close to his eye. You repeated the same thing on the other side, his lashes fluttering shut both times.

After seeing his gaze drift to your lips, you unconsciously leaned in slightly towards him, then stopped yourself just in time. Your breaths mingled in the air, and who knows what could have happened from there if you didn't notice when he swallowed in such a nervous, strained way.  
You couldn't stop your thoughtful expression from spreading into a wicked grin when you removed your other hand from his cheek, pulled away, and booped him right on the tip of his nose.

"Put away this sad pile of clothes and get in the actual bed, you stupid spoiled brat prince."

His breath caught in his throat then he blinked slowly, as if your words were taking a moment to register. He scrunched up his face at you in annoyance.

"Fine."

Needless to say, Noctis didn't fall asleep that night.

He didn't even come close - especially not when he rolled over only to find himself two inches from your face. Especially not when you let out cute little sleepy sighs, especially not when your arm ended up across his chest, especially not when you said his name in your sleep.  
That was a good thing for someone, at least, because while Noct stayed in bed all morning (too nervous and somehow enjoyably on edge to get out of bed), Gladio had time to fish the fifth blanket out of the river.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading bb! i hope it wasn't too boring hah. i also uploaded this to wattpad so if u have a wattpad pls find this and give me a vote or smth ❤
> 
> this is the draft i wrote at 4:30am for the 2nd part on my iphone notes pbbft:
> 
> l8r they be changign, y/n walks in on noct pulling a shirt over his head and arms still in the sleeves. y/n like WTFFFFF??? and she do a SCREMM. freaking out ensues.  
> l8r iguana dives in like a fucking olympic medal winner and stops gladio who thinks noct is in there. "wink wonk" mntal telepathy between thm. sleepy time, noct n y/n next to each otherr cause jimin got no jams. noct b liek "ey imma not sleep there k lol?", y/n like "bruh ur fucing stupid" and teases him, forehead smooch, cheekbone smooches, and eveeeeerything is cute and my kokoro goes doki doki n kyun kyun while writing and thats the enddd boi
> 
> lmao anyways thanks again for reading ❤ have a lovely day/night/life!!


End file.
